A Habit of Happiness?
by devilojoshi
Summary: Bermula dari kebiasaan Eren seminggu yang lalu. Mengintip tetangga barunya setiap malam hingga akhirnya dia.../ Entah harmat atau kiamat yang didapatnya ini./ RiRen, Yaoi, AU/ RnR?


Eren tidak tau sejak kapan dia mempunyai kebiasaan ini. Setiap malam selalu melihat keluar, menikmati udara dingin di malam hari dan tentunya dijadikan alasan untuk melihat sosok itu. Seminggu yang lalu kebiasaan ini mulai ada padanya. Melihat dengan diam-diam ke arah tetangganya yang bahkan untuk tegur sapa saja tidak pernah—yang dalam artian lain, Eren sudah ngintip tetangganya itu.

Tapi kalau tetangganya perempuan, mungkin masih bisa di spekulasikan kalau Eren tertarik. Nah, ini masalahnya tetangganya itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Lebih tepatnya laki-laki yang umurnya jauh di atasnya, dengan tinggi badan di bawah rata-rata, wajah datar—tanpa ekspresi dan yang lebih penting selalu melihat dengan tajam.

Oh, Tuhan—Eren tidak pernah sekalipun menyangka hal ini akan terjadi padanya. Dia... malam ini... melakukannya lagi, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi dia—

—mengintip orang yang sedang memakai baju!

Oh, sekarang gelar polos yang disandangnya lepas sudah, kesucian matanya pun tidak bisa disebut selamat lagi. Dia Eren Jaeger telah dengan sengaja melihat tetangga sebelahnya yang notabel laki-laki karena ketertarikan sexual!

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Rated : T+**

**Pairing: Rivaille x Eren**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typos and Miss Typos, Yaoi, Sedikit adegan Lime, dll**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Eren terbangun dengan mata yang mengejap dengan perlahan untuk menetralkan cahaya yang masuk pada retina matanya. Melihat langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. Beberapa menit setelah mengumpulkan 'nyawa' yang terpisah dan berpencar, Eren mulai bangkit dari ranjangnya. Mengucek matanya sambil sedikit menguap. Eren menelitik setiap sudut kamarnya, hingga matanya tertumpu pada gorden jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Oh, jangan bilang semalam dia lupa untuk menutup gorden jendelanya dan membiarkan suasana kamarnya terlihat keluar? Sial, Eren sangat ceroboh! Bagaimana kalau sampai ada orang yang lihat dan bermaksud buruk padanya?

Jadi dengan langkah lunglai Eren menghampiri jendelanya, bukan untuk menutup gordennya, malah sebaliknya... Eren akan membuka semua pilah jendelanya. Maksudnya sih untuk membuat udara pagi hari yang segar masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tapi, untuk entah keberapa kalinya lagi, Eren melihat orang itu.

Mata Eren tidak berhenti-hentinya melihat setiap pergerakan sosok itu. Sosok yang sedang mengeringkan rambut hitam pendeknya itu. Sekali kibasan rambut dan rona merah langsung merambat pada pipi putih nan mulus milik Eren.

—Lidahnya kelu, matanya membola, pipinya merona parah dan mulutnya sedikit ternganga.

Ingin sekali Eren terus menikmati pemandangan 'indah' di depannya, andai saja ibunya tidak memanggilnya untuk segera turun. Eren berjengkit, dia lupa... hari ini dia harus sekolah. Jadi, dengan cepat Eren berbalik dan menyambar handuknya lalu segera berlari ke dalam kamar mandi.

Tidak sadar bahwa seluet mata hitam kecil melihatnya dengan tajam.

.

.

Eren berjalan dengan lunglai di perjalan pulang bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Mikasa di samping kanan dan Armin di samping kirinya. Armin melihat Eren dengan tatapan khawatir, takut jika sahabatnya itu kenapa-kenapa karena terlalu lelah dengan kegiatan terakhir di sekolah. Oleh karena itu dia memberanikan bertanya.

"Kau tidak apa, Eren? Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Ucap Armin.

Mikasa juga ikut melihat Eren. "Iya, Eren. Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Ikut Mikasa.

Eren melihat kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan—membuat Armin berjengkit melihatnya.

"E-eren, kau baik-baik saja kan? Ma-matamu menyeramkan." Gagap Armin melihat mata Eren. Eren hanya diam sambil bergumam, dan melihat jalan kembali. Armin menghela nafas, sedangkan Mikasa hanya diam. Mikasa berpisah duluan dengan mereka karena perbedaan blok pada rumah mereka.

Satu blok lagi dan sampai di rumah Armin, Eren sedikit mencegah Armin untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Armin melihat Eren, "A-ada apa?" tanyanya.

Eren menundukkan kepalanya, "Apa normal jika kita tertarik untuk melihat (baca: mengintip) tetangga kita?" tanya Eren lirih.

Armin menaikkan sedikit halisnya, dan berbalik—menyesuaikan tubuhnya untuk benar-benar melihat Eren. "Entahlah, tapi aku pernah mendengar sebuah penyakit tentang hal seperti itu. Memang ada apa?" tanya Armin.

Eren menggeleng dan melihat Armin dengan pandangan yang sedikit 'dibuat' membaik. "Tidak apa. Aku hanya bertanya, kalau begitu—bye." Ucap Eren lalu berlari pulang. Armin melihat Eren yang sedang berlari lalu mengangkat bahunya. Dalam pikirannya, mungkin Eren sedang lelah karena sebelum pulang Eren harus di hukum oleh guru mereka.

'Oh, tidak mungkin aku harus bilang jika aku yang melakukan hal itu, Armin!'

Nah, kalian pasti tau, suara hati siapa yang menjerit itu.

.

.

"Aku pulang," Teriak Eren masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Melihat ada beberapa pasang sepatu di depan rumahnya, Eren mengenyit aneh. Mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan ke dalam. "Ibu, siapa yang da—?!"

Mata Eren membulat sempurna. Oh, tidak. Orang itu, orang yang selalu menjadi objek 'intipnya' melihatnya dengan mata yang begitu tajam, di depan matanya, dan—

—berada di dalam rumahnya,

—terduduk bersama keluarganya!

Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Eren sekarang merasa sangat... grogi. Nafasnya memburu dan dia yakin, wajahnya pasti sudah sangat memerah padam. Mendengar ibu tersayangnya memanggilnya, Eren dengan gugup memangkas habis jarak yang ada. Mendekati sosok sang ibu yang jelas berada dekat dengan sosok itu. Memberanikan diri, Eren mengangkat wajahnya untuk lebih jelas melihat ke depannya.

Shit!

Harusnya tadi dia diam saja, dan tetap menunduk. Kalau jadinya, dia harus melihat wajah yang begitu di kaguminya itu. Wajah datar yang—anehnya—terlihat sangat berbeda di matanya. Berbingkai dengan rambut sedikit panjang di belah tengah, Eren yakin orang itu sangat menjaga penampilannya. Karena, lihatlah kulit wajah yang begitu terawat tanpa jejak jerawat atau apapun itu—sepertinya nyamuk pun enggan untuk hinggap di sana, dan rambut yang terlihat sangat halus. Hidup mancung, bibir tipis pucat tapi sangat mengundang itu.

Sepertinya yang diperhatikan Eren hanya satu orang saja, dan dua orang lainnya hanya dianggapnya pajangan.

"Ekhm!"

Hilang semua imajinasi Eren tentang penggambarang wajah di depannya. Dengan cepat melihat ke arah ibunya.

"Nah, Eren... perkenalkan tetangga baru kita dari seminggu yang lalu." Ucap ibunya tersenyum ramah.

"Kami baru pindah dari Tokyo, siapa namamu adik manis?" tanya seorang 'wanita' dengan kaca mata dan rambut merah.

"Eren jaeger." Jawab Eren. 'Wanita' itu terlihat tersenyum dengan jawaban yang diberikan.

"Namaku Hanji joe, salam kenal Eren—"

"—Di samping kananku bernama Irvin dan yang satu lagi Rivaille."

'Rivaille?'

.

Entah sejak kapan, tapi semua hal ini menyenangkan dan mengagetkan secara bersamaan. Mulai dari berkunjungnya keluarga tetangga barunya hingga mereka berbincang dengan tenang seperti sekarang ini. "Eren, kau bisa menginap sesekali kalau mau," ucap Hanji sambil memakan kue yang memang di sediakan oleh ibu Eren di atas meja.

"Eh?"

"Berhubung mulai nanti malam hingga beberapa hari ke depan aku dan Irvin sedang ada sebuah acara, kau bisa kan menemani Rivaille?" Semua mata melihatnya yang terbelalak. Entah harmat atau kiamat, harus menemani orang yang menjadi objek imajinasimu selama ini. "Kau tidak perlu takut, rumah ini dengan rumah kami kan hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja." ucap Hanji lagi.

"Eh, ta-tap—"

"Aku tidak butuh teman."

Crap

Sakit sekali rasanya saat Rivaille dengan nada datarnya menolak dirinya secara tidak langsung. Eh, menolak? Memangnya dia sedang menyatakan cinta apa? Oh, tentu saja bukan tapi—setidaknya biarkan dia bicarakan bisa. Tapi, sepertinya orang sombong nan angkuh di depannya itu tidak tau artinya perasaan orang. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang super lurus.

"Tidak usah dengarkan dia. Dia hanya malu—kalau begitu kau mau, Eren?" tanya Hanji sekali lagi bahkan dengan mata berbinar dan tangan yang menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat.

Eren mati kutu. Maksudnya tidak berkutik lagi, bukannya ngambilin kutu terus matiin kutunya seperti Eren itu sebuah titan. Bukan-bukan, jelas bukan.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Eren menganggukan kepalanya. "Ji-jika memang bo-boleh," jawabnya malu. Oh, gayanya seperti malu-malunya _female_ titan yang sedang dilamar oleh _colosal_ titan.

Oleh karena itu, di rumah Eren pada malam hari ini ada sebuah teriakan membahana milik Hanji yang terkenal itu. Bahkan _author_ pun bingung, entah terkenal dimana.

Ok, _author_ mulai ngawur dan melenceng pada humor dadakan.

.

.

"Kau bisa tidur sekamar dengan Rivaille, Eren." Ucap Hanji.

Rivaille yang sesampainya langsung terduduk di sofa dekat Eren mengenyit. "Kenapa harus denganku? Kita punya satu kamar yang tidak terpakai, dia bisa pakai kamar itu." sanggah Rivaille dengan wajah yang—sepertinya—kesal.

"Kamar itu belum kurapihkan. Lagipula, Eren disini untuk menemani 'malammu', Rivaille." Kekeuh Hanji. Melenceng, kata-kata itu sedikit ambigu dengan pemilihan nada oleh Hanji. Irvin sudah mulai masuk ke dalam kamar dan keluar dengan membawa sebuah koper. "Kau lihat, kami akan pergi. Untuk apa Eren ada kalau bukan untuk menemanimu semalaman hingga pagi ini, Rivaille."

Eren diam. Otak masa mudanya memproses percakapan dengan penuh nada ambigu itu. Dalam sekejap wajahnya memerah. 'Sial kenapa bayangan video yang di bawa Jean muncul sekarang!' runtuk Eren dalam pikirannya. Ternyata di sekolah tidak sengaja Eren menonton sekilas adegan 'sesuatu' di ponsel Jean—yang terkenal berotak cabul itu.

Menggeleng dengan cepat hingga membuat Rivaille dan Hanji yang sedang berdebat melihat padanya dengan pandangan yang bingung.

"Ha—ah, kalau begitu ayo kita masuk, Jeager." Rivaille masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan Eren yang sudah sadar.

Hanji terkikik geli, mengambil ransel dan kopernya lalu berajak pergi dari rumah itu. Meninggalkan dua laki-laki dalam 'satu' kamar.

.

.

Hening...

Eren sibuk melihat-lihat sudut kamar dan orang satu lagi sibuk dengan segala pekerjaannya.

Hening...

Eren menatap punggung kokoh tapi—sayangnya—kecil itu.

Hening...

Tanpa sadar pandangan mereka bertemu.

Hen—

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Rivaille melihat Eren yang tersentak keget.

Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, Eren menatap Rivaille. Tersentak, "Ti-dak," jawab Eren dengan cepat menunduk, mencoba menutupi rona merah. Rivaille bergumam dengan suara super rendah nan seksinya. Jantung Eren berdebar dengan kencang mendengar suara itu—'Oh, sebenarnya apa yang dimakannya sampai suaranya terdengar begitu seksinya?' pikir Eren gelagapan. Mencoba melihat ke depan lagi, barang kali Rivaille sudah tidak melihatnya. Dan...

—Sial!

Mata mereka bertemu lagi. Wajah Eren memerah sempurna. Tiba-tiba saja suasana di kamar itu terasa sangat berat.

Srek

Rivaille bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri Eren yang masih mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya walaupun hasilnya malah kebalikkannya.

Grap

"A-a—"

"Aku tau kau selalu melihatku dari jendela dan balkon kamarmu, Eren." Bisik Rivaille menyeringai kecil. Mata Eren membulat, semakin menunjukkan pancaran mata indah hijau dengan campuran biru miliknya. "Atau boleh kubilang, aku tau setiap saat kau selalu mengintipku. Bahkan saat aku sedang berganti baju." Bisiknya lagi.

Deg—Deg—Deg

Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang lagi. Eren tau, jika terus seperti ini lama-lama dia bisa kena serangan jantung. Matanya mengejap-ngejap, dan...

"Engh..."

EH, suara apa itu?!

Eren menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan saat suara itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dari mulutnya—tepat saat Rivaille menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di tekuk Eren. Eren ingin sekali membungkam mulutnya yang seenaknya saja mengeluarkan suara di saat yang tidak tepat seperti tadi.

"See, kau mendesah, Eren."

Eren yakin, Rivaille menyeringai begitu lebar sekarang. Nada suaranya terdengar sedang mengejeknya, dan sialnya lagi—hal itu memang kenyataan. Tubuhnya bergetar halus dan nafasnya mulai memburu.

"Ingin ku tunjukkan sesuatu?"

"Eh?

"Akan ku ajarkan sesuatu yang belum pernah kau coba sebelumnya, Eren. Ya, atau tidak?" itu ajakan atau sebuah tawaran, ataunya lagi... perintah?

"Me-memangnya apa yang i-ingin—" Eren berhenti. Dia bingung memanggil orang dihadapannya ini apa. Dia lupa, selama ini dia belum pernah memanggil atau menetapkan memanggil orang dihadapannya itu dengan sebutan apa.

"Rivaille, panggil aku Rivaille saat kita sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini. hal itu lebih baik daripada kau menyebutku Sir, dan sebagainya."

"Ri-rivaille," panggil Eren tergugup. "Me-memangnya a-apa yang ingin kau ajarkan itu?"

"Hm, ya atau tidak. Aku hanya menerima jawaban bukan sebauh pertanyaan." Ucap Rivaille.

"Y-ya," Jawaban ragu-ragu. Hanya itu yang bisa diberikan oleh Eren, tidak mungkin dia berani menolak jika ditatap seperti itu. Lagipula dia juga penasaran dengan apa yang akan diajarkan oleh Rivaille. Siapa tau hal itu 'menyenangkan' bukan?

"Entah apa yang kau pikirkan saat melihatku berganti baju saat itu. Tapi, mungkin sekarang kau bisa 'sedikit' merasakan apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu. Karena itu, kita mulai!"

"Hah!? A-apa yang ka-kau ma—ptt.."

Bruk

Eren tidak sanggup menghindar lagi. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja tertimpa tubuh Rivaille, walaupun tubuh di depannya itu lebih pendek di bandingkan tubuhnya. Ternyata kekuatan Rivaille jauh di atasnya, hingga membuatnya tidak sanggup untuk mendorong atau bahkan sekedar menggeser tubuh yang menahannya itu.

"Emph..."

Lenguhan, saat Rivaille dengan lincah melumat habis bibir plum Eren. Saliva yang saling berbagi, lidah yang saling melilit, gigi yang bergemurutuk—saling bertabrakan.

Eren sedikit menarik dan meremat rambut Rivaille, mencoba merasakan apa yang sedang 'ditunjukkan' Rivaille padanya. Kakinya bergerak dengan gelisah di bawah sana.

Rivaille menjilat bibir bagian bawah Eren. Membasahinya dengan saliva hangat miliknya. Melumat, menggigitinya dan menghisapnya—seperti dia ingin memakan habis bibir merah itu. Lidahnya yang terus bergoyang di dalam rongga mulut Eren, menjelajah setiap jengkal gigi putih yang tertata rapih itu—mengabsen hingga bagian gigi graham terdalam.

Menggunakan kembali lidahnya untuk mengalitkan dan menggoda lidah kelu Eren. Melilitkan lidahnya pada lidah Eren, mentransfer saliva miliknya langsung dan mengambil saliva Eren untuknya sendiri. Menyedot habis lidah Eren dengan kencang ke dalam rongga mulutnya, hingga Eren mengerang dengan sangat kencang. Diapitnya lidah Eren agar tidak keluar dari rongga mulutnya sebelum Rivaille selesai mencicipinya.

Tetesan saliva membasahi dagu dan leher Eren. Posisinya yang berada di bawah memang bagian dimana dia harus menerima lelehan saliva yang berada dari atasnya. Meneguk beberapa campuran saliva pun tidak bisa membuatnya tidak basah oleh saliva. Peluh mengalir dari dahi Eren.

"Puahh... hosh... hosh..."

Mata yang saling melihat dengan sayu. Nafas yang saling memburu. Rivaille mengusap lembut dahi Eren. Mendekatkan wajahnya kembali hanya untuk sekedar mengecup dahi, pipi dan hidung munggil Eren. Hingga mata mereka saling melihat.

"Aku yakin kau tertarik, jadi—kita lakukan mulai sekarang."

Pernyataan? Tapi pernyataan apa?

"Kita mulai hubungan yang rumit itu dari sekarang, Eren Jeager." Jelas Rivaille.

Eren terisak. Bukan—bukan sedih karena sudah kehilangan kesucian bibirnya, tapi karena sebuah kejutan yang sangat membahagiakan datang padanya.

"A-aku senang," lirih Eren tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Rivaille tersenyum—untuk pertama kalinya—dan itu hanya untuk anak di depannya. Biarlah dia disebut pedopile atau apapun itu. Yang penting, dia sudah mendapatkan orang yang dari pertama dia tau orang itu mengintipnya menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

**Omake**

"Eren apa yang ada di lehermu itu?" tanya Armin sambil menunjuk leher Eren yang 'sedikit' terekspor dari kerahnya baju seragam sekolahnya.

Eren menutupi lehernya dengan spontan. Tertawa dengan hambar, "Haha, i-ini karena gigitan 'nyamuk'." Jawab Eren.

Armin terlihat mengenyit, hingga Reiner dan Jean datang dari arah belakang Armin. Menepuk bahu Armin dengan pelan, Reiner tersenyum pada Eren. "Aku yakin, nyamuk itu 'sangat' besar ya, Eren?" tanyanya dengan jahil.

Jean merangkul Armin dengan lembut, "Kau belum mengerti, Armin. Tapi, kapan-kapan akan ku ajari." Ucap Jean dengan seringaiannya.

"Mikasa datang, Jean." Ucap Connie yang tiba-tiba saja berada di belakang Jean.

Jean langsung melepas rangkulannya dari bahu Armin dan melihat ke sekeliling. Tidak ada! Mikasa sama sekali tidak ada di kelas, jadi dengan tatapan membunuhnya Jean menatap Connie. "Kau—!" Geramnya.

Connie segera lari sambil tertawa dengan lebar di ikuti Jean yang mengerjarnya. Armin yang masih bingung dengan apa yang maksud oleh teman-temannya. Reiner yang sibuk menggoda Eren. Dan Eren yang dengan wajah terlewat merona terus mencoba menyangkal godaan Reiner sekaligus menutupi 'bekas gigitan nyamuknya'.

.

.

.

**End~**

* * *

**A/N: AU pertamaku di fandom ini, hehe. Gimana? Kurang feelnya kah? Ada saran dan kritik? Ditunggu ya hehe..**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
